1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to portable defibrillator devices, and more particularly, to a portable defibrillator device that has a disposable power pack which includes non-rechargeable batteries and a memory chip.
2. Description of Related Art
One of the most common and life threatening consequences of a heart attack is the development of a cardiac arrhythmia in which the heart is unable to pump a significant volume of blood. Unless a normal heart rhythm can be restored within a few minutes serious brain damage and death may result.
The most effective way to treat ventricular fibrillation is the application of an electric shock to the victim. The shock frequently terminates the chaotic activity of the arrhythmia and restores the normal pumping action of the heart. Defibrillators for producing and delivering such shocks have been known for many years. These defibrillators are usually large and relatively expensive. More recently, portable defibrillators have been introduced. However, even with the introduction of portable defibrillators, only a small percent of all ambulances are equipped with defibrillators.
Portable defibrillator devices currently available typically include rechargeable batteries. To keep them fully charged rechargeable batteries require constant maintenance. This adds to the expense of the portable defibrillator, and there are instances when the batteries are too low to deliver a defibrillation shock to the patient. Thus, there are safety concerns with the use of rechargeable batteries.
In other portable defibrillation devices an enable switch activates the battery pack. If one has forgotten to turn the apparatus off then the batteries are drained. Further there is no fail-safe mechanism in the event that the switch has been left on.
It is be desirable to provide a low cost portable defibrillator device which can be used in ambulances and in the home. It would also be desirable to provide a defibrillator device that has a disposable energy pack. Further, it would be desirable to provide a portable defibrillator device which includes low-cost components in a disposable energy pack, including non-rechargeable batteries and a memory chip. It would also be desirable to be provide a portable defibrillator device with a disposable energy pack that is activated when insulator strips, disposed between the non-rechargeable batteries and battery leads, are removed. It would also be desirable to include one or more memory chips in a power pack with the batteries in order to reduce loss of archival information.